


disassociation

by serenfire



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, make out or die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenfire/pseuds/serenfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to some well-timed 'magic' and the threat of Barry's mind merging with everyone on earth, he and Len have to make out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	disassociation

**Author's Note:**

> @anyone I know irl: do not read thanks

Barry finds Len in the last interrogation room in the CCPD, handcuffed to the table and staring at the two-way mirror with absolute disgust. Len’s only in his jeans and tanktop stained with blood from a wound the police did not take care of, and he’s shivering in the midwinter chill. 

Captain Cold doesn’t even raise his head to stare at the Flash as he walks in, also in civvies but more suitable to the weather. Barry just stands in the doorway, having checked in with all the Rogues in other rooms like this, tried and tested for their crimes. Cold is the first one he will attempt to speak to. 

So Barry sits across from Captain Cold, and Len looks directly at him. His wrists are covered in dark green bruises from the handcuff marks, and he constantly moves his fingers to keep circulation. 

Len doesn’t say anything. Barry’s been going from one two-way mirror to the next for three hours, watching the Rogues in various states of admitting their crimes against Central City. Captain Cold hasn’t said a word. He also hasn’t flinched. 

Barry wants to know why, so he sits without speaking and watches the man with new scars on his shoulder slink back in his chair. 

Len growls, “I thought you actually wanted my help, Flash. I thought you actually thought this threat, this Witch, was important enough to call upon the help of the best team in town. I thought we _solved_ this trust issue you have with my Rogues.” 

“How can I have just solved something that you’ve never apologized for? That you never _explained_? We handled the threat on our own just fine, thanks. She’s locked up in STAR Labs, and we got the Rogues, too.” 

“But did you touch her?” Len bites, more concerned than he has any right to be. “You must have used your super speed and locked her inside that place, but did you touch her skin?” 

Barry frowns. “What are you talking about?” 

Len slams his fists down on the table, and the cuffs bite into his wrists even more. He doesn’t seem to notice the pain. “I thought you wanted our help because you knew we knew how to _fight_ her, Allen. But apparently you haven’t done your research at all, and we’re all infected.” 

“Infected?” Barry frowns. “What do you mean?” 

“Who’s been in your vicinity? Joe? Iris? Eddie? Have you been experiencing weird thoughts in the last few hours? Thoughts that aren’t yours?” 

Barry shakes his head. “Just my thoughts in my head, thanks. What are you trying to do, Cold? Distract me with notions of telepathy? It’s not going to work. You’re not going to be able to unfasten your handcuffs.” 

Len turns his wrists up, exposing the damaged tissue. “You think I would have tried _before_ now if I could get out of these?” 

Barry concedes. Len’s arms do look pitifully scarred, but he _deserves_ this with all the innocent people he’s killed. 

“You sure you don’t hear anyone’s thoughts?” Len asks. “Think, Allen. I’ve interacted with the Witch before. I know how to help solve your growing mental awareness before you disassociate yourself from your body entirely.” 

“And why would you care, Cold?” Barry frowns. He wants Len to repent, to come to terms with his actions. He’s not here for a seance. 

Len leans forward. “If you go, you take everyone in your thought space with you. You’re sitting across from me, and therefore, you will take me with you. I rather like my life and my body, contrary to popular belief, and would like to keep it.” 

_Allen doesn’t have to know it’s about him_ , pops into Barry’s mind in Len’s voice. 

“Did you just say that?” Barry demands. 

Len’s face closes off, and he rests his hands on the table, listless. “No. I guess it’s started.” 

“So those were your thoughts?” 

_No, Allen, you’re making all of this up_ , the thought comes again, in the same voice. 

Barry doesn’t know what to do with that. 

Len rolls his eyes. “I’m thinking of a number,” he says. _Forty-two_ , he thinks emphatically, and then says the same number. “You’re not making this up.” 

“Right. Okay. So the -- Witch I fought and locked up set this on me with her magical powers, did she?” 

“It’s all science,” Len assures him. “It’s just not science we understand.” 

“How will I disassociate myself from my surroundings? Will I just leave my body and float around in the sky?” 

“Of course not,” Len says. _Last time it happened to me there was just screaming in my head that wouldn’t stop until I completely forgot about the real world. It wasn’t a pleasant experience, and I would rather it not happen to you_ . 

“How do I stop it?” Barry asks. Len’s voice is not any of his various thinking voices, with a lower tone and a snarkier edge to it. Len’s voice sounds like an intruder with the way his thoughts don’t meld in Barry’s head. “It’s jarring.” 

Len grins, a smile more suited for the battlefield with his Cold Gun pointed defiantly at Barry, and he thinks, _Well, obviously, we have to make out._

“We _what_?” 

“The last time I was fortunate enough to encounter the Witch, I tortured her to tell me the cure. In the end she accidentally thought it, and it worked.” 

“Are you hypnotizing me?” Barry asks again. “You want me to _make out_ with you, my enemy, so that I stop hearing _your thoughts in my head_. Do you know how this sounds? I’m either crazy or you’re working some pretty good magic. And I’m not going to let you go. You’re not walking out of here. You’re going to a more maximum security prison than Iron Heights, one that you can’t break out of.” 

Len snorts. “What, Lian Yu? I have friends there. It won’t hold me for long.” 

Barry struggles to regain control of his jaw. “Right, well, _aside_ from the fact that I now need to do background checks on literally everyone I know, I’m not making out with you.” 

“You scared, Flash? I mean, you’re literally reading my mind. It’s not like there’s no want from this end. Pretty sure there’s want from your end, too.” 

Barry swallows. There’s really not, what with hating Cold for his pastimes and methods of destruction. He’s never entertained the passing fantasy of an affair with the man at _all_. 

_Consider the offer_ , Len’s voice in his head purrs. _It’s the best one you’re going to get_. 

“Convince me,” Barry says, and he’s really considering this. “Explain the disassociated state to me.” 

“Well, soon you will be able to pick up thoughts from the people in the corridor outside, and then the front offices, and then the passer-bys on the street. All of their thoughts, especially important decisions weighing heavily in their minds, overwhelming your brain. I don’t know why making out helps, but I would assume it has something to do with experimental neuroscience and theoretical psychology.” 

Barry has a brief flash of confusion in his brain, of _why is his dedicated enemy explaining the pros and cons to kissing him_ , and blushes. 

Len smirks. “Cute, Allen, but not the point. Soon your thoughts will merge with ours, and your disassociation will spread to us, and we will slowly drift away from this world. Sometime it will stop, when the Witch’s power runs out, but for years we will drift, and I don’t feel like dying today.” 

“Neither did the people you killed,” Barry bites back. 

_Of course not, Allen._ “Are we going to make out or not?” Len grins. 

“I guess,” Barry says. If he concentrates, he can hear the whispers of police officers’ thoughts. He can’t handle that. 

Len brings attention to his hands, cuffed to the table, so Barry grabs Len’s threadbare tank top and leans in to awkwardly kiss the other man. Len leans into the kiss, matching lips for lips and suction for Barry’s attempt at cohesion. 

Len groans in his mind as well as in his Adam’s Apple, and Barry almost weakens. If he knew Len would be this good at kissing or this reactive, he would have done this ages ago. 

They break for breath taken in short bursts, and Barry says, “Why did we ever wait until now to do this?” 

“Because you have an ethical concern for my lifestyle and you always thought you would hate me,” Len explains. “I have the same question.” He leans back in, hands unconsciously straining to reach for Barry’s, so Barry slips a hand down to grasp Len’s in -- solidarity. 

Len’s mouth opens, and there's tongue involved, and Len’s emitting a constant hum and Barry wants to touch his throat so much. 

Barry laughs into Len’s mouth and slides one arm up Len’s shoulder. 

“Is it working?” Len asks in a deep baritone. 

“Sure,” Barry laughs. “I’m not hearing any of your thoughts.” 

_Did_ Len hypnotize him into doing this? DId Barry ever hear Len’s thoughts in the first place, or did he just imagine he did? 

“Wonderful,” Len murmurs, and clicks Barry’s wrist into a handcuff. 

Barry is stock still for seconds as his brain tries to process the movement. Len quickly grabs his other wrist and fastens it to the table via the handcuffs, and then Barry begins to move. 

Len laughs at all of Barry’s futile and pain-inducing attempts to escape. 

“What the _fuck_ ,” Barry scowls. “You almost convinced me you were better than this, Snart.” 

“Of course I did,” Len smiles, and stands, stretching his mottled wrists above his head. “This feels a _lot_ better than before. Thanks for the memories, Allen. I doubt I’ll forget this any time soon.” 

“I’ll catch you again, don’t worry,” Barry growls. 

“Please,” Len scoffs, and Barry still finds that face completely kissable, when he _absolutely shouldn’t_. “Like you could ever hold me.” 

He blows a kiss at Barry and waltzes out of the interrogation room, leaving Barry with the handcuffs, empty air, and no otherworldly thoughts in his mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> please follow my [tumblr](http://www.tylerjosephstoast.tumblr.com).


End file.
